Redefine Típico
by P. Papillon
Summary: Cuatro encuentros tardó Sakura en preguntarle su nombre a Sasuke, y sólo uno en advertirle que no se enamorara de ella. Un encuentro tardó Sasuke en darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba loca, y cuatro en darse cuenta de que no le importaba. Oneshot. AU


Sasuke estaba observando cuidadosamente los estantes de libros de ciencia ficción de la librería cuando la vio por primera vez. Estaba parada en el pasillo contiguo al suyo – 'R' de romántica – y tarareaba sin ningún ritmo. Cargaba cinco gruesos libros, que se balanceaban precariamente en uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro buscaba incluso más títulos. _'Se van a caer', _pensó Sasuke, y justo después así sucedió.

"Ups," murmuró, riendo suavemente con culpabilidad mientras se agachaba para recogerlos. Su educación impulsó a Sasuke a caminar hasta su lado, y agacharse junto a ella para ayudarla, sorprendiéndola bastante en el proceso.

"¡Oh! Gracias." le dijo ella, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tenía el pelo color rosa – _¡rosa! _–, ojos de un vívido color verde, y unos dientes muy blancos, y llevaba puesto un vestido de verano de color azul brillante – era casi doloroso para la vista mirarla por lo colorida que resultaba.

"No hay problema," respondió él, echando un rápido vistazo a los títulos de los libros. _Orgullo y Prejuicio. Un paseo para recordar. Crepúsculo. _Vaya chica.

"Dios, esto pasa como que en todas las novelas románticas," dijo ella cuando él le extendió los libros. Él se limitó a levantar una ceja ante el comentario. "Ya sabes," explicó. "el chico ayuda a la chica torpe. Sus miradas se cruzan. Hay química. Se enamoran. Felices para siempre."

"Estás loca. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre," respondió, extrañado.

"Sakura," dijo con un suspiro. "Y, de todas formas, no me van esas cosas. Con algunas cosas soy muy atenta. Pero con otras..." se encogió de hombros, con los ojos iluminados. "La verdad no eres mi tipo. Aunque igualmente eres lindo." dijo, y luego cogió otro libro del estante con un movimiento tan brusco que casi vuelve a tirar todos sus libros. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces antes de recomponerse, sorprendido por su encuentro, y luego volvió nuevamente a su propia sección, ignorando lo ocurrido.

* * *

La segunda vez que la vio, Sakura ni siquiera le reconoció.

Pero él sí lo hizo enseguida, claro. No mucha gente poseía ese ridículo cabello rosa chicle, al fin de cuentas. Y para colmo, llevaba puesto un top violeta y una falda negra, con unos absurdamente gigantes zapatos de tacón. Se destacaba mucho entre la gente. Y además caminaba directamente hacia dónde él se encontraba, en la cafetería. Ella no le devolvió la mirada, por lo que el giró la vista, por si acaso, así no se formulaba ideas equivocadas. Por desgracia, Naruto estaba a su lado, y no podía apartar la vista de ella.

"Wow. Está buena," dijo en voz alta. Y por desgracia, la _voz baja _de Naruto no era especialmente 'baja', sino mas bien mucho más fuerte que la de una persona normal, y Sakura volteó hacia ellos ante el comentario.

Naruto pareció volverse tímido ante su firme mirada, pero Sasuke sabía que en realidad tan sólo estaba concentrado en sus enormes ojos verdes, y en la curva de sus suaves mejillas, y en sus labios carnosos – así era Naruto. Lo que Sasuke podía admitir era que ella era especialmente bonita – tan sólo no pensaba decirlo.

La mirada de Sakura se paseó entre Naruto y Sasuke, y él bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente el dinero en su mano.

"¿Perdón? ¿Te conozco?"

Naruto no contestó, y entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a él. Se aclaró la garganta. "Ehm, nos conocimos–" bueno, era la única manera de llamarlo– "la semana pasada en la librería. Tus libros se cayeron en la sección romántica." Dios, había sonado como un obsesivo, como si hubiera vuelto a casa y se hubiera puesto a analizar cada detalle de ella o algo así. Y _no_ lo había hecho; tan sólo tenía una excelente memoria.

"Ah, es cierto." dijo Sakura sonriendo, recordando internamente. "Lo recuerdo. ¿Quién es éste?" preguntó, señalando a Naruto con la cabeza.

"Soy su mejor amigo," le contestó él rápidamente. Sasuke le dio un codazo para que se tranquilizara_._ "Me llamo Naruto. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?"

"Sakura," dijo secamente. Naruto pareció algo desconcertado por su tono, pero ella continuó. "No te enamores de mí, o este chico también lo hará. Y tendremos un gran drama épico para lidiar en nuestras manos."

Sasuke se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué decir. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"El que avisa no es traidor. Tan sólo intento prevenir un cliché. Me lo agradecerán algún día."

Y con eso, se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando, con su cabello acompasando sus pasos. Sasuke la miró mientras se marchaba. Y Naruto lo miró a él.

"¿Por qué conoces solamente a chicas raras?" Naruto sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "¿Y por qué todas las guapas están locas?

Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

* * *

Un extraño encuentro estaba bien. El segundo había sido una extrañana coincidencia. Pero al tercer encuentro, Sasuke había comenzado a preocuparse de que Sakura lo estviera acechando. No se trataría de la primera vez que algo así le sucedía; pero teniendo en cuenta que ella ni siquiera lo miraba, realmente dudaba de su propia teoría.

Esta vez se encontraba en el estacionamiento de una biblioteca, y llevaba puesta una sudadera blanca ajustada y unos vaqueros, y, teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía afuera, Sasuke pensó que debía ayudarla.

"Sakura," la llamó, con la voz algo vacilante. ¿Qué diablos estaba _haciendo_? ¡Apenas conocía a la chica!

Ella se volvió hacia él, y el reconocimiento osciló en sus ojos verde claro. Le sonrió de par en par, y comenzó a agitar su mano en forma de saludo.

"¡Esta vez te recuerdo!" exclamó ella con aire de triunfo, mientras se acercaba.

Él sonrió ligeramente ante eso. "Felicidades. ¿Por qué estás parada aquí fuera?"

"Esperando un paseo," respondió simplemente. "No me ofrezcas uno."

Sasuke la miró extrañado. "De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no lo esperas dentro?"

Sakura exhaló con disgusto. "Mi ex novio está ahí. Nos llevamos bien, pero si lo veo... quiero decir, las cosas sólo pueden ocurrir de una forma, y todo está escrito." dijo, sacudiendo, como para dar más énfasis, un libro con una mujer ridículamente pechugona y un hombre semi desnudo en la tapa. El título era _Amor en la lluvia. _Sasuke hizo una mueca al verlo, y ella se rió de su expresión. "¿Quieres que te lo preste? Lo acabaré pronto."

"Paso." Sasuke lanzó una mirada al vacío estacionamiento, preguntándose por qué demonios simplemente no se _iba. _"¿No tienes frío?"

"Talvez un poco." Y casi como una señal, tembló ligeramente, y se le puso la piel de gallina. Sasuke se quedó viendo la pálida piel de sus brazos, hasta que Sakura cambió sus brazos de posición, acercándolos más aún hacia su propio cuerpo, lo que lo sacó del ensimismamiento en el que se había visto atrapado.

"Como pensaba," le dijo, quitándose la chaqueta. Y entonces vio como sus ojos se agrandaban y ella se alejaba, estirando las manos frente a ella como para protegerse.

"No. No, no, no, no, _noooo._" Pero sin hacer caso de sus quejas y sus amenazas, Sasuke cogió su brazo y la mantuvo quieta el tiempo suficiente como para pasarle la chaqueta por encima de los hombros.

"No seas terca. Te enfermerás," la reprendió.

"¡No, no lo haré! ¡Tengo un gran sistema inmunológico!"

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a alejarse, maldiciendo su propia estupidez. ¿Por qué diablos le estaba dando su chaqueta a una chica completamente desconocida? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

"¡Te lo advierto! ¡Estamos _destinados_ a los clichés!" Sasuke la miró por encima de su hombro. Sakura estaba firmemente parada y lo miraba con furia, pero había pasado los brazos por las mangas de su chaqueta, y la aferraba con fuerza sobre su cuerpo. Le quedaba un poco grande, y Sasuke pensó que se veía tierna con ella puesta. Pero tuvo que deshechar ese pensamiento, ya que al parecer estaba volviéndose un poco como Naruto quien, por cierto, _no podía parar de hablar de Sakura._

Talvez sus estúpidos clichés tuvieran algo de cierto.

"¡Si nos volvemos a encontrar, estamos perdidos!" le gritó a su espalda. Sasuke simplemente la ignoró.

* * *

Pero como la suerte – o la mala suerte, talvez – estaba de su lado, Sasuke _volvió _ a encontrarse con Sakura. Estaba en la biblioteca, escribiendo un ensayo, cuando ella se deslizó en el asiento contiguo.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de saber tu nombre," le dijo, sin rodeos.

Sasuke quedó tan sorprendido que contestó de inmediato. "Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sakura dirigió su mirada a su mochila, a las estanterías llenas de libros, a las mesas de estudio a su alrededor, y luego volvió a posarla en Sasuke. "Buscando chicos lindos. ¿No es obvio?"

Sasuke sonrió ante sus palabras, y Sakura se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

"Por cierto," dijo de golpe, sacando su laptop de un bolso blanco. "Todavía tengo tu chaqueta." Sasuke se horrorizó al sentir cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas al recordar su estúpido, inútil y caballeroso gesto, y Sakura rió ante esto, mientras oprimía el botón de encendido de la computadora. "Y por cierto, mi amiga Ino dice que fue dulce de tu parte. Aprueba nuestra relación. ¿No es genial?"

Sasuke se ahogó con su propia saliva. _"¡¿Qué?!"_

Sakura lo miró como si fuera _él_ el de insuficiencia mental. "Bah. Tranquilo, no vamos a compartir una hermosa y trágica historia de amor. Si esto—" señaló el espacio vació entre ellos dos, y Sasuke tuvo el irracional impulso de alejarse corriendo—"llegara a algo, sería, ya sabes. Lo normal. No llegaríamos a casarnos. No tenemos potencial."

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara.. "¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?"

Sakura pareció ofenderse. "¡Tan sólo intento evitar una típica historia de amor! ¿Acaso _tú no_?"

"¡No hay una historia de amor!" dijo, exasperado.

Sakura lo cogió del hombro, como consolándolo. "Creo que ahora mismo estamos destinados a estar juntos." Sasuke jadeó con incredulidad, pero ella siguió hablando, "Pero tienes razón. Nada va a pasar entre nosotros. Lo siento. ¡Pero podemos ser amigos!" dijo seriamente, pero sonriendo, y estiró su pequeña mano hacia adelante para tomar la de Sasuke. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar la suya propia para envolver la de ella. Tenía uñas largas, con una manicura francesa, y sus manos eran muy suaves.

"Sabes, es casi una lástima. Somos ideales para una historia de amor perfecta." suspiró. "Nos veríamos tan bien juntos. ¿Lo notaste?"

Cuando dijo eso, Sasuke interiormente estuvo de acuerdo. Pero jamás iba a confesarlo.

* * *

Sasuke ya estaba seguro de que volvería a encontrarse con Sakura, y así fue, en una fiesta de quien resultó ser amigo de ambos, Kiba. Estaba parada junto a la mesada de la cocina, atancando un plato con nachos y guacamole.

"Déjanos algunos," gruñó Naruto, estirando velozmente su mano y cogiendo una enorme cantidad de nachos para llevárselos de una pasada a su boca, y sin siquiera ver su cara. Cuando lo hizo, entreabrió su boca con impresión, y un nacho escapó de esta. "Uy..."

"Ew," dijo ella, arrugando la nariz. Entonces vio a Sasuke, y su cara se iluminó. "¡Sasuke! ¡Hola!"

"Hola," respondió él, estirando la mano para coger un nacho. Naruto aún no había apartado la mirada de Sakura, idiotizado. "Imbécil. Deja de mirarla."

"Sí," dijo Sakura, señalando a Naruto con un dedo. Su uña estaba pintada de negro, para convinarla con su camiseta, su falda y sus botas cortas, de mismo color. "O serás culpable de una reacción en cadena."

Naruto miró a Sasuke extrañado, buscando una explicación, pero éste se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Vale. Ehm. Tengo que irme. Justo hacia allá." y con eso, Naruto se escabulló, dejándolos solos en la cocina. Un ligero sonido retumbante llegaba de la parte trasera de la casa, debido a la música, pero en la cocina había bastante silencio.

Sakura chupó un poco de guacamole que había en su pulgar. "¿Estás borracho?"

Pregunta idiota. "No bebo."

"Tan sólo para prevenir" dijo ella, como explicando. "Yo bebo, pero tengo gran tolerancia al alcohol. No te preocupes, no voy a arrastrarte a una habitación, ni ser tierna ó rídiculamente honesta, ni me volveré tímida, ni tampoco tendré que salir corriendo a vomitar, haciendo que tu tengas que acompañarme para no correr el riesgo de que alguien me acose," hizo una pausa. "Bueno, talvez vomite. Pero para eso me até el cabello, ¿lo ves?" señaló a su cola de caballo.

Él levantó las cejas. "Yo sostendría tu cabello."

Ella rió. "¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que la cola de caballo no me queda bien? Qué buen chico." Jaló de la gomita que atrapaba su cabello, liberándolo para que éste callera por su cara de una manera hipnotizante. "¿Mejor?"

Sasuke prefirió no responder. "¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio a los clichés?"

"Si lo leí, no quiero experimentarlo," explicó, como si ya lo hubiera hecho millones de veces antes. "Es aburrido. Es falso. Es leído y conocido por montones de personas en el mundo. ¿A dónde puede llegar una relación tan típica? A los agradecimientos finales, sólo hasta ahí." se llevó un nacho a la boca. "¿Por qué? ¿Estás tratando de conquistarme?"

Sasuke resopló. "Difícilmente."

Pero Sakura no pareció ofendida por su rechazo. "Bien," dijo, "Porque, sin ofender, no eres muy original que digamos. Probablemente esconderías tus sentimientos por mí de una forma totalmente obvia."

"Eres realmente molesta," le informó Sasuke.

Ella asintió sabiamente. "¿Lo ves? Exactamente así."

"Yo nunca haría eso," dijo Sasuke a la defensiva. "Te lo diría."

"Bueno, la mayor parte de los chicos no lo haría. Y tú pareces ser de esa mayoría," se pasó los dedos por el cabello, intentando acomodarlo. Sasuke pensó que se veía bien tal como estaba. "Pero si no lo eres, bueno, es un punto a tu favor. Ser abierto – eso es nuevo."

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, y entonces un cómodo silencio los rodeó – por apenas dos minutos, porque Sakura enseguida continuó parloteando. Y esa era la razón por la que nunca podrían tener nada, para el alivio de Sakura. Sasuke estaba seguro.

"Mi ex, Sai, decía que los clichés eran inevitables. Pero creo que lo sacó de internet o algo así. En ese sentido, era realmente estúpido. Se creía eso de que en las latas de coca-cola había pis." Puso una mueca de asco.

"Tienes muy buen gusto,"

"Sí, bueno, es que él era realmente lindo. Se parecía mucho a ti." Inclinó su cabeza, señalándole. Sasuke levantó una ceja. "Pero tú eres más bonito."

"¿Bonito?"

"Sí. Es como que eres de esos que siempre lucen perfecto. Apuesto a que haces sentir a tus novias inseguras."

"No sabría decirte. Nunca tuve una," Sasuke, por alguna extraña razón, sintió la necesidad de decírselo. Sakura no pareció sorprendida.

"Bueno, no, es normal. Eres bastante imbécil. De todas formas," continuó hablando, ignorando la mirada que le lanzó Sasuke. "Sai quería conquistarme sosteniendo mis libros y comprándome rosas rojas." Parecía disgustada. "Solía atraparme cuando me caía, y me llevaba en sus brazos como a una novia cuando me torcía un tobillo. Quiero decir, ¡qué onda!"

Sasuke giró la cabeza para ocultar la diversión que sentía, y Sakura pareció ligeramente ofendida ante eso. "Pensé que eras más atenta," le recordó, pensando en su primer encuentro.

Ella sonrió. "Aprendí mi lección después de eso. ¿Te acordabas de ese día? Qué dulce" suspiró. "Mejor que ésta no sea une prueba de tu inmensa pasión por mi." Sasuke golpeó su frente con una mano.

"Sakura, si alguna vez me enamorara de ti—" Era un significativo _si_, pero Sasuke no iba a decirle eso. "serías la primera en saberlo."

"Gracias. Lo aprecio." Respondió, apartándose un cabello que le tapaba los ojos, y luego juntaron las manos para sellar el acuerdo.

* * *

Sakura le pidió el número de teléfono a Sasuke en la noche de la fiesta, mientras un alto e impaciente rubio esperaba para llevarla a su casa. Los dos habían pasado la noche entera juntos en la cocina, saliendo sólo para ir en busca de bebidas o más nachos. Había sido divertido. Sakura había hablado demasiado, pero Naruto hacía lo mismo, y aún así era su mejor amigo.

Teniendo en cuenta eso, Sasuke le había entregado su número. Aunque de todas formas nunca esperando que Sakura realmente fuera a llamarlo.

Pero claro que lo hizo, y, como era de esperarse, _a las dos de la mañana._

Él ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el identificador de llamada, sino que simplemente abrió su teléfono y gruñó un irritado "¿Qué demonios quieres?"

_"¿Mal momento?"_

Inmediatamente Sasuke se incorporó, parpadeando en la oscuridad. "¿Sakura? ¿Qué ocurre?"

_"Ehm..." _dijo con un tono algo afectado, y Sasuke pudo imaginarla frotándose los ojos. Inconscientemente él hizo lo mismo. _"Siento molestarte, pero..."_

"Está bien", respondió agitado, sintiéndose de repente mucho más despierto. "Dime qué ocurrió. ¿Dónde estás?"

Ella no contestó, y Sasuke comenzó a asustarse cada vez más. "¿Sakura?" dijo, ya algo desesperado.

_"Estoy fuera de la librería," _dijo con una voz entrecortada. _"¿Puedes pasarme a buscar?"_

Sasuke ni siquiera se lo pensó. "Estaré allí en quince minutos."

* * *

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, Sakura se frotaba los brazos con fuerza. Había un grupo de fumadores cerca, y aunque ni siquiera le prestaban atención, ella se veía asustada. Sasuke abrió la puerta, y ella suspiró aliviada, corriendo hacia el vehículo.

Se arrojó en el asiento de acompañante y se cruzó de brazos, mirando por la ventana.

Sasuke ni siquiera se había cambiado su pijama – un pantalón azul oscuro y una camiseta – y su cabello aún estaba despeinado. Sakura, que llevaba puestas unas sandalias altas color plata y un vestido negro, lucía totalmente opuesta.

"Ugh," gimió, girando la cabeza para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero los labios le temblaban. "Vine a una fiesta con Sai, mi ex, bien, pero fue sólo como amigos," dijo de sopetón, "Y él se comporta horrible cuando está borracho, y acabamos en una pelea y sé que él no quería pero se volvió realmente fuerte y..." En ese punto ella estaba sollozando, y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Él apenas entendía una palabra de lo que le decía.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

Ella asintió. "Lo siento, pero mis amigos fueron a buscar a Sai o algo así. Y sé que luego él vendría a buscarme a _mi, _y no sé lo que podría hacerme_._"

Sasuke puso la marcha atrás para salir del estacionamiento. "¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sería diferente?"

"No sabes cómo es Sai," le recordó ella, limpiándose las mejillas. Su máscara se había corrido, y lucía desastrosa. "Y tú nunca me harías daño. Creo que eres un santo con las chicas."

"¿Qué?" preguntó incrédulo. "Nadie me había dicho eso antes. Y debe ser por alguna razón."

Sakura rió suavemente ante sus palabras. "Bueno, siempre me ayudas. Con mis libros, o tu chaqueta... incluso ahora. Cuidas a las chicas. Bueno, es eso, o que realmente te gusto y mucho."

"¿No hay una tercera opción?" preguntó secamente.

Y ésta vez ella rió con fuerza. "Gira aquí, por cierto," dijo una vez estuvieran cerca de la esquina. Así lo hizo él, y ella le indicó cuál era su casa. Estaba oscura y parecía vacía.

"Mis pades están fuera. Volverán pronto," explicó ella. "Espérame un segundo. Iré a por tu chaqueta."

Y desapareció incluso antes de que él pudiera protestar, por lo que tuvo que quedarse en la calle, intentando domar un poco su cabello. Ella volvió unos minutos después, cargando su chaqueta en un brazo, y él bajó la ventana

"Gracias," dijo Sakura. "Por las dos cosas. Por todo."

"No hay problema," respondió él, avergonzado.

"Dios, esto en lo que pasa en todas las novelas baratas," se quejó. "No le cuentes esto a nadie, ¿vale?"

Sasuke la miró con excepticismo. "Trataré de contenerme."

"Eso es lo que quería. Bueno no, de hecho hay algo más: si te beso en la mejilla, ¿te enamorarás de mí? Porque por ahora vamos bien."

"Te preocupas mucho," reparó él.

"Soy cautelosa. Así que hazme caso."

"No," respondió, "no voy a enamorarme de ti." Dijo. Y no se dio cuenta de que eso era una invitación hasta que ella se agachó por la ventana, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, con los labios fríos y secos, para luego darse la vuelta.

"Eres un buen chico, Sasuke." Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa y él esperó hasta que ella estuviera dentro para irse. Tenía que levantarse en menos de cuatro horas para prepararse para un día de nueve horas de trabajo sin parar, pero aún así Sasuke no se sentía molesto.

Talvez _era _un santo con las chicas. Talvez sólo con Sakura. O talvez era demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

* * *

"Estuve leyendo un libro hoy," dijo Sakura en el teléfono. "Donde el chico conquistaba a la chica llevándola a un picnic de _pastelitos _a medianoche. Y luego miraban las estrellas." Suspiró. "Tendré que tachar ese sueño de mi lista."

"¿Por qué tienes que tacharlo?" preguntó él, mientras escribía en su libreta, sosteniendo el celular ente su hombro y su oreja. Naruto entró a su dormitorio y se dirigió directamente hacia la mini - nevera. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

"Me enorgullezco de mi originalidad, Sasuke," dijo, quisquillosa. Naruto hizo un ruido metálico golpeando sin querer unas bebidas. "¿Qué fue ese ruido?"

"Mi mejor amigo, el que te acosa," le informó. Y luego, dirigiéndose a Naruto, gruñó, "fuera de mi habitación."

"Ah, él. ¡Dile que le digo hola!"

Naruto se iluminó a la misma vez. "¿Sakura-chan? ¡Dile hola de mi parte!"

"Dice que te odia a ti y a tu sentido de la moda," le dijo Sasuke a su llamado mejor amigo. Naruto le hizo un gesto con la mano.

"¡Sasuke, no seas grosero!" le regañó Sakura. "Bueno, ve a chismear con tu compañero. De todas formas yo debería estar estudiando. ¡Adiós!" le soltó, y colgó el teléfono antes de que él pudiera decir nada. No quería _chismear _con Naruto. ¿Sobre qué? ¿Nuevos sabores de _ramen_?

Apoyó el teléfono en su escritorio con un suspiro exasperado. Naruto estaba mirándolo con expresión rara. "Vete," dijo Sasuke, retomando sus lecturas.

Naruto sacó una manzara de la nevera. "Pero tengo hambre. ¿Por qué sólo tienes comida de conejo?"

"Es _saludable_," le corrigió Sasuke.

"Lo que sea, niñita. Tan sólo intentas mantener tu figura." Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina. "¿Siempre hablas así con Sakura?"

Inmediatamente, Sasuke se puso a la defensiva. "¿Así cómo?"

"Como una persona normal." Sasuke estaba seguro de que Naruto había perdido unas cuantas neuronas bebiendo. "Quiero decir, _yo _te llamo, y tú simplemente me insultas y cuelgas el teléfono."

Sasuke cogió la máquina de escanear y la llevó a su escritorio. "Idiota. Tú me llamas para pedirme que te compre ramen."

"¿Y?" Claramente, Naruto no entendía. "Necesito _comer_, ¿no es cierto?" se quedó en silencio por un momento, y Sasuke aprovechó para acomodar unas páginas. "¿Sabes lo que pienso? Pienso que ella te gusta."

Sasuke encendió la escaneadora. "No vaya a ser que Sakura te escuche diciendo eso," fue toda su respuesta.

Naruto arqueó las cejas al no recibir ninguna otra reacción. ¿Dónde estaba la explisón? Sasuke casi le había roto un brazo cuando le había sugerido que le gustaba Karin. "Eh, ¿por qué?"

"No quiere que tengamos ninguna clase de relación romántica." Sasuke finalmente levantó la cabeza. "Dice que somos un cliché."

Naruto soltó una carcajada. "Vaya. Si que es rara. Pero aún así estoy seguro de que ella te gusta. Quiero decir, le hablas como si realmente fueras humano, y te pasaste toda la fiesta con ella _y _ la fuiste a buscar esa noche a pesar de que fueran las dos de la mañana."

Sasuke lo hizo callar con la mano. "¿Debería haberla dejada sola en el estacionamiento?"

"¡Lo hubieras hecho si se trataba de mí!"

Sasuke no pudo negar eso. Sonriendo, continuó echando a Naruto hasta que finalmente, _finalmente _se fue.

* * *

Desde la primera noche, Sakura había comenzado a llamar a Sasuke casi todos los días, aunque normalmente a horas más apropiadas. Cuando no lo llamaba, pensaba en la posibilidad de hacerlo él, pero nunca reunía el suficiente valor. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado, incluso aunque sus conversaciones siempre fluyeran con facilidad, y fueran siempre muy largas – a pesar de sus tendencias generalmente antisociales.

No habían vuelto a mencionar la noche de su pelea con Sai, y ella no había vuelto a decirle que no se enamorara de ella. En cambio, ahora hablaban de los chicos que les sostenían la puerta, o que se topaban accidentalmente con ella, o que recogían sus libros cuando se le caían. Los tachaba a todos de su lista de posibles conquistas. Sasuke se preguntaba si alguna vez había estado en la lista. Ella le decía que su relación estaba 'condenada desde el principio'.

Pero, dejando eso de lado, Sasuke se llevaba muy bien con Sakura, mucho mejor que con otras tantas personas. Claro, era era molesta, y hablaba demasiado, y enseguida sacaba conclusiones erróneas, pero era encantadora a su propia manera, y Sasuke se sentía cada día más atraído por ella.

Era una desgracia que ella hubiera dejado de advertírselo.

Pero Sasuke siempre cumplía sus promesas. Se reunió con Sakura para comer hamburguesas y patatas fritas el mediodía de un sábado. Ella, por supuesto, llevaba una novela.

"Debería escribir una yo misma," se quejó. "La calidad empeora cada vez más. ¿Dónde está el _amor_ últimamente?"

Sasuke no contestó, acostumbrado a esa altura a sus deducciones.

"Quiero decir, ¿no hay otra forma de enamorarse? ¿Tienen que comenzar odiándose mutuamente, o embrollándose en una pasión prohibida? ¡Dios!" lo miró como si él tuviera la solución. "Ayúdame, Sasuke."

Él se limpió la boca. "¿Sabes cuál es la forma más original de enamorar a un chico?" preguntó él. Sakura parpadeó, y una papa frita quedó suspendida a mitad de camino hacia su boca.

"No," dijo ella, hundiéndola en el ketchup. "¿Acaso alguna desafortunada chica te dejó enamorado?"

"Es gracioso," constató él. Lanzó otro sobre de ketchup hacia el tacho de basura a su lado. "Pero sí – tú." Por suerte, todo lo anormal comunmente era lo natural para tratar con ella.

Pero a juzgar por la forma en la que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Sasuke no estuvo tan seguro de eso. Sakura se atoró con la patata frita que acababa de ponerse en la boca, y Sasuke le extendió una botella de coca-cola.

"No era la respuesta que esperaba," dijo él pacientemente. "Estaba pensando en un desmayo. Talvez algunas lágrimas."

"Clichés," jadeó finalmente Sakura, dejando la botella en la mesa. "Nunca me asocies con ellos."

"Eso ya lo he oído antes" dijo secamente. "¿Puedo continuar?"

Ella estaba totalmente roja. "Claro," susurró.

"Gracias. La mejor forma de conquistar a un chico es diciéndole que no se enamore de ti."

"¿Así que lo tuyo es la psicología inversa?" preguntó ella. "Lo recordaré."

Él la miró significativamente, y ella cerró la boca, achicándose ligeramente en su asiento, "¿Estás siquiera oyendo lo que digo?"

"Te gusto." él asintió, esperando. Ella tosió. "Y yo... no. _¡No! _¡Sasuke, si te digo que tú también me gustas, estoy dejando que los clichés _ganen_!"

Sasuke gimió, irritado, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Sakura, eres una idiota, pero _aún así _ me gustas. ¿Qué otra declaración con menos clichés que esta podrías llegar a conseguir?"

Sakura frunció los labios y no contestó nada.

"Mira." Sasuke se inclinó para acercarse a ella, cruzando los brazos y apoyándolos en la mesa. "Si te caes, nunca voy a recogerte. Si lloras, no voy a abrazarte. No voy a hacer que olvides tus preocupaciones ni voy a comprarte cosas. No voy a abrazarte cuando estemos viendo una película de terror. Ni siquiera voy a pagar lo que consumamos, si eso es lo que quieres."

"Vaya. ¿Eso no es demasiado?"

"Eso me lo dice la chica que me dijo que no me enamorara de ella las tres primeras veces que nos encontramos."

Sakura rió. "Touché." Sus ojos brillaban con algo de emoción, y lo miró fijo mientras apoyaba la barbilla en un puño. "¿Y qué harás por mí?"

Él lo pensó por un momento. "Dejaré que te manches la cara con chocolate sin decirte nada. Te enseñaré a bailar sin quejarme cuando me pises." Sakura le hizo una mueca, pero sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. "Te mandaré un mensaje cada mañana para que despiertes, y, por supuesto, sostendré tu cabello cuando vomites."

"¿Y afectivamente?"

Sasuke sonrió de costado. "Seré sutil. Te besaré únicamente cuando realmente no lo desees."

Sakura reflexionó por un momento, mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo rosa. Finalmente, le contestó. "Sasuke, no quiero que me gustes." Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio. "Y de hecho, lo que _realmente _odiaría ahora mismo es que me besaras." Y como Sasuke no se movió, añadió. "Así que no lo hagas. En serio."

Sasuke rodeó la mesa para sentarse en el asiento junto al de Sakura, y deslizó una mano por su cabello, mientras que con la otra sostuvo su mandíbula. Ella fingió estar exasperada, pero sus ojos brillaban con ansias.

La besó con fiereza, a lo que ella respondió con un suspiro. Pero él la apartó como si nada apenas unos segundos después, dejándola atontada.

"Será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso. Y menos aún si dura más tiempo," e hizo una pausa, pensativa. "Ah, y no vuelvas a masajearme el cabello."

"Eres complicada."

"Y aún así te escogí a ti," broméo, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante, y él, obedeciendo su silenciosa orden, volvió a besarla. Podría acostumbrarse a eso fácilmente. Y al menos eso la hacía callar. Cuando rompió el beso nuevamente, Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente. Punto para él.

"Sabes, me gusta eso de la psicología inversa," le dijo. "Pero no me beses tan apasionadamente. _Eso_ es un cliché."

Y sólo para molestarla, volvió a hacerlo. Sin embargo, a ella no le molestó en absoluto.

**NA: Esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **_**Annie Sparklecakes**_**. **


End file.
